Happy Family
by Scribble-Dead
Summary: What can go wrong when you are in charge of a family of seven or eight, dog included? Cloud and Aerith Strife doesn't think so. Or will things will begin to mess up in the family? Some BBS spoilers included, AU fic. Will be rated T later for language.


**Chapter 1: A not-so ordinary family**

It is only 6 am in the morning, but a certain blond man have already begin the day by swearing at the paperboy after being hit by a roll of newspaper straight in the face. Cussing while rubbing or rather caressing his dear, pale face gently, he give a slight throw of the paper onto the dining table, while his wife, Aerith is mixing ingredients together to make pancakes for her dear children, who are still snoozing away in their soft and cuddly beds (Save for Namine, who is currently rushing on her portfolio and fighting against the deadline in her room.)

This is how a day begins in the Strife family. Well, not always.

The Strife family, notorious for their peculiar behavior in each individual, is well known in Destiny Islands as soon as their first child, Ventus was born. It is not an easy task taking care of 7 children (And one hyperactive dog), running the family and still being young at heart at the end of the day. Cloud and Aerith Strife, a couple together for almost twenty-one years, knew the consequences of bearing seven children right from the start.

As the director of Strife Delivery and Cargo Services, a medium-sized business well-known for their swift and great delivering services, Cloud Strife struggled to take ends meet when he first began the business. Fortunately for the man, his wife, Aerith Strife, helped him in his business in their early days before switching her career when she soon gained an immense interest in floristry and floriculture before opening a flower shop. While not as popular as the Strife Delivery Services, the shop too gained several regular customers buying Aerith's well-cultivated flowers.

Cloud and Aerith first met on their junior years in high school and despite any objections from Aerith's parents to marry Cloud (Aerith's parents strongly insisted in their daughter to marry another man, who was much more well-off and talented than Cloud), Cloud tried impressing Aerith's parents in many ways and his hard work finally paid off when Aerith's parents reluctantly agreed. It was love at first sight, and they did not regret making the wrong choice. Right after their marriage (When they had just graduated from college), Cloud and Aerith decided to start a family.

"Wouldn't it be great if we have seven children in this family?" Aerith asked while making future plans for themselves.

"I can imagine a mess coming from seven children, but I like it. Seven is a lucky number.** (1)**" Cloud agreed.

Nine months later, their first child, Ventus Strife, was born.

Then came Roxas Strife a year later. Even though Ventus and Roxas were born separately, Cloud had a rather hard time trying to differentiate Ventus and Roxas as he would mistake Ventus for Roxas and Roxas for Ventus even when they were toddlers.

Namine was the next in line. Wondering the reason behind their three children's hair color coming from Cloud, Aerith soon became a little annoyed if her remaining 4 children would be blondes too. It was due to this reason, however, that the couple would entered themselves into occasional fights.

But all this halted completely when their fourth and fifth child, Vanitas Strife and Sora Strife were born. Identical twins by birth, Cloud once again has to face the adversary of differentiating between Vanitas and Sora. Things soon went smoothly when Cloud realized that the twins were somewhat different in approaching in various situations.

Out came Xion Strife afterwards. In heavy contrast with either Cloud or Aerith, Xion has raven hair, a color neither of them had. Perhaps it was the genes of Aerith's parents (Her father has black hair), has caused the stark difference in her hair color. Besides the raven hair, Xion adopted the eyes of her father and the face of her mother.

Getting a little tired of having more children, Cloud felt like giving up when having to face the music of pulling Vanitas out for yanking Ventus's hair and sometimes his boxers (Ventus didn't allow anyone to tough his 'Chocoboman' action figurine, not even his parents. Unfortunately, Vanitas was pretty persistent in breaking the rules when no one's looking.); Sora making a mess out of his meals; Xion crying every now and then at the wrong time vice versa. With some encouragement from Aerith, their youngest child, Dara Strife came into the world. Finding her child's name sounding almost like a girl, Aerith wondered if it was right for Cloud to give their son a name that fits more appropriately for a female.

Seeing their children grew up as time flew, having a rather large family was rather comforting as opposed for other families to have either one or two children, sometimes none since the cost of living in the islands can be rather tight in spite of a carefree lifestyle.

Eighteen-year old Ventus (Or Ven as what his friends often called him); the oldest in the family is currently attending Destiny Islands High School in his senior year is quite the honest man. Neat, well-mannered (Despite coming from an average background) and trustworthy, he often hangs out with his fellow best friends Terra and Aqua; though being with them can be quite questionable due to their completely different personalities. Terra, being a little stubborn and in the basketball club but loyal to his friends; Aqua, being quite the worrywart occasionally, but well-endowed can make up Ven's gullibility and sometimes loneliness when being with the rest of his family. He gives a keen interest in taking over his father's business since his elementary school days as he is currently enrolled in advanced math in his classes.

Next came a brooding Roxas; being a year younger than his older brother, he rarely gets himself into trouble (As opposed to a more playful Sora.) but prefers to be alone when it comes to socializing. It is only when a redhead named Lea entered his life in middle school; he slowly begin to open up in front of his classmates whether if it is his turn to present a project or with his family when he talk about his day at the dining table. Strangely, Roxas and Ventus look quite exactly the same in terms of appearance. With an iota difference in height, Terra, Aqua and Lea may mistake one for the other like in Cloud's situation (Mentioned earlier on). It can be quite frustrating at first for everyone, but with a difference in personality, chances of anyone mistaken Ven for Roxas and vice versa is quite low, for now.

An enthusiastic artist, high school freshman Namine enjoys drawing and sketching more than anyone else in the entire family, or more than the entire island. Showing a keen passion in the arts after a trip to an art museum when Namine turned three, she has never stop since then. From craving wooden statues to taking advantage of used products to create beautiful and mosaic sculptures to drawing an exact portrait of a person, she let her wild imagination let loose. Otherwise, she is rather absent-minded; sometimes forgetting deadlines or when it was time for her meals. (According to an observant Xion, Namine once came down for lunch two hours late.) Breaking the stereotypical mind frame of artists being quite the lone wolf, Namine is quite popular when she hangs out with her Art Club fans and classmates. Sadly for her, when it comes to more left-brain subjects like Math and Physics, she was somehow placed at the bottom in her studies. Some way or another, she is always seen wearing a white beret given by Aerith on her fifteenth birthday and since then has never taken it off (And only taking it off when she bathes and before going to sleep.).

When it comes to breaking any rules, fourteen year old Vanitas was always the one to hold up this rather troublesome reputation in the entire family. Being a minute and forty-four seconds older than his younger twin brother Sora, he do whatever it takes to let anyone think that he is a person not to be reckoned with. Rebellious, sometimes-evil minded and twisted, he began dyeing his hair jet black and putting on yellow-colored contact lenses (His eyesight was not really good since young since he always stood too close to the television when young, much of Aerith's annoyance.) at the tender age of thirteen. To add Cloud and Aerith's woes, he will hang out with the wrong crowd; his biggest feat was to join a metal, also an unofficial satanic band when he is in his last year in middle school as the lead guitarist. Pushing aside his bad qualities, he did come in 1st in every examination regardless which subject he took (Having to make a valedictorian speech every year, but behind anyone's back, he cusses all he wants), all thanks to his rather ambiguous study methods ("I won't share it to anyone, not ever," as what he would always say before letting out an evil laugh.) and taking the extra efforts to impress his teachers while being twisted and spiteful behind their backs. He was also mature of his age to handle problems, but claims that this will hinder his usual 'bad guy' image.

A goody-two shoe (Much worse than in Ventus's case, thank you very much), Sora is always the right person to look up to when it comes to loyalty and friendship. Being friends with Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka and many others, he carries the reputation of being naïve and innocent guy in front of everyone. He was so nice that Roxas and Vanitas would sometimes comment that he took 'too much sugar' every morning, but nonetheless knows the difference between right and wrong. In contrast with his older and mature twin brother, Sora still retains the 'mindset of a six-year old kid' (Like what his older siblings will always say.) and plays more than he studies. Usually, but unknowingly, he sometimes steal the limelight out of his older twin brother (Which is also another factor why Vanitas dye his hair black.); quite the gullible kid in whom some kids would regard him as a pushover. One good thing about Sora is that he doesn't hold grudges at heart and continues to be quite the optimistic kid in his life.

Quite unnoticeable and meek, Xion is also labeled as the 'odd one out' in the family. Because of her raven-colored hair and will only speak only a sentence or two in conversations; she became quite the target for bullies. Currently in her fifth grade, Xion became fixate in writing and reading books as no one wants to be friends with her (Only another outcast, Ienzo became Xion's only friend but because they sat in different classes, they only met during lunch break.). At home, she was constantly bullied by a rather demanding Vanitas and sometimes the young and hyperactive Dara. It can be concluded that Xion doesn't have a presence in the family, but because of her passion in writing, she keeps on tolerating her siblings' unruly behavior. She sometimes gets along well with Namine, also being her assistant from time to time and being the only person she could rely and depend when she encounter any problems in school or between her siblings.

Diagnose from ADHD (Or like what any doctor will say, this acronym stands for 'Attention-Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder.') at the age of four **(2)**, nine-year old Dara soon became the huge problem in the family. Always running away in between meals, taking an hour for Cloud or Aerith to make him go to bed and constantly thinks non-toxic acrylic paints are edible food **(3)**, Cloud and Aerith sometimes takes him to their workplace to take a better look at his condition (But actually, it is because of an ear infection that really caused Dara's ADHD to surface) and to take care of him. When they are at their loose ends, they finally hire a babysitter (Fortunately, the babysitter was one of Ven's patient friends Aqua) and their problem finally solved. For time to time, the problem may surface once again but it doesn't become a hassle for the couple.

In addition to a new family member, Pluto joined the family. Obedient and friendly, Ventus adopted the dog four years ago when the previous owner; Mr. Mickey decided to give Pluto out due to strict regulations given by the authorities of the apartment Mr. Mickey is living in (And one of them is not allowing any pets to stay in the apartment.). From time to time, Mr. Mickey visited the Strife household to see Pluto in tip-top shape. While Cloud objected Ven from keeping a dog in the household, thinking that his eldest son was not ready to take responsibility to keep a pet initially, he finally gave in to Ven's request after months of pleading and begging. Pluto's still quite active and healthy after living with the Strifes for four years and anyone besides Ven (In particularly Sora) will sometimes takes him out for a walk.

It is no easy feat for Cloud and Aerith to manage a family of seven (Maybe eight if Pluto was added into the figures.), but for the couple, it is seventh heaven for them. Little did they know that the beginning of their troubles and challenges has only begin when breakfast is ready for the whole family…

"Breakfast's ready kids!" Aerith yells at her children upstairs, while Roxas is madly chasing after Kara for his 'almost completed' homework. Only Ventus and Xion understood their mother's instructions as they settle down to the table quietly; Namine is screaming hysterically on the phone, pleading her art instructor to give her ample time to complete her entire portfolio. Simultaneously, Sora was laughing after watching a morning cartoon (That Sora claimed he has been watching it since he was four), with Vanitas on the other side of the room strumming on his electrical guitar with the speakers on at full volume, completely ignorant at his surroundings as he roll his eyes.

"Stop, give me BACK MY HOMEWORK!" Ventus said with gritted teeth, Kara giggling with Ven's homework in both hands until he bump into Cloud. Cloud, who is actually carrying a tool box to fix the chair in Xion's room, snatch Ven's homework almost immediately away from Kara and passing it back to its rightful owner. Not before saying 'Better watch your brother's back', Cloud heads for Namine's room as fast as his legs can carry him. Taking the phone away from Namine (Thanks for enabling my daughter to complete her portfolio on a later date, but its together time with my entire family, goodbye.), switching off Sora's television while he is enjoying the moment, removing the cords and placing Vanitas's guitar aside…

"All of you. Breakfast. Now!"

A rather dissatisfied Ven, munching on his pancakes like a child with syrup all over his face is the first to leave the table while the others are taking small bites on their sandwiches and sunny-side ups. The car outside has been yanking for the past 15 minutes, Ven instantly jumping into Terra's newly acquired sleek convertible. Aqua is also waiting patiently for his friend as Ven begin sitting behind his friends, talking about school stuff together when Terra drove off, not before the blue-haired teen wipe the syrup from Ven's cheek away. Pluto let out a couple of loud barks at the car before it drives off.

"All right, now Xion's chair is fixed, I have some good news for you six, including you," he left the words hanging while looking at his wife romantically for a moment, before turning back to his kids (As doing it in front of his children could be quite embarrassing, looking at Kara playing finger games to himself with his mummy and daddy do the kiss-kiss.) solemnly.

"To start off," Cloud clear his throat; a silent pause fill the mysterious air. "Well, you know that lady customer with two different colored eyes visited your mother's store the other day?"

The room soon filled with 'uhh-huhs' and 'yups', save for a brooding Vanitas who god knows what the heck his parents were taking about (As he was doing rehearsals with his band the other day).

"Yeah, so…" Namine asked.

"She'll be leaving the islands for a while to get to meet the one and only Yuna, the host of the 'Yuna Express', the most popular television show in this town." Cloud started, his eyes gleaming. "She's gonna advertise the entire shop, while my delivery service would be expecting a boost in deliveries…hey, what did you do that for?"

Aerith giggled, slapping at her husband's back gently. "You know, I should be the only excited about it, not you." Seeing their mother laugh again in a long time, the children begin laughing with her too. The laughter died down as soon as it has begin, before seeing her child walking to school by themselves. As for Xion and Kara, Cloud carried both his youngest children into his SUV before giving Aerith a goodbye kiss, not with Xion and Kara waving at their mother in the car as it drives off quietly.

_To be continued_

_

* * *

  
_

**(1): Is it a mere coincidence that Nomura has created 7 Soras (Including the original one), Cloud and Aerith also hailed from FF7 is in this story?**

**(2): ADHD can only be diagnosed and labeled to a child below 7. Go Wiki it!**

**(3): That aspect of Dara is taken directly from Rose, a character in Saffy's Angel, a book written by Hilary McKay. Both have the tendency to eat non-toxic paint when they were at a young age but the situations were different; Rose first suck the paints when she was paying a visit to the doctor, while Dara first suck the paints while lying around in Namine's room, filled with acrylic paints all over. Yes, the acrylic paints Rose and Dara 'ate' are non-toxic; otherwise they would be dead by now in their current ages. **

Note: If you are wondering, the name I came up for Dara originated from '**Da**ta So**ra**' of Kingdom Hearts coded, by taking the bolded letters and putting them together. Hey, it's not the first time we've seen or heard a character in Kingdom Hearts having a girlish name. Sora, Isa, Lea, Terra and Vanitas (Really, when I first heard of his name it actually sounded…girly.) are several examples. Possibly there will be more, but I kinda forgot. So think of Dara as a younger Sora seen in Birth by Sleep.

**AN: Yeah, I could be removing 'Soredy' to replace it with this fic. When I realized that there is too many Soras in the game now (Vanitas being the latest addition), this is what I've come up with at the end. Inspired by Cheaper by the Dozen and other family dramas, wouldn't it be great if I come up with a family full of Soras (Yes Cloud, I'm looking at you) and then endless troubles will prevail? I would like to see how it will turn out. Now I'm waiting for another Sora to pop out when the next Kingdom Hearts game appears when in CoM, Namine appears; KHII, we have Roxas; We have Xion in Days; then in came not one, but two appearing in the form of Ventus and Vanitas in BBS; with Data Sora appearing in coded. Wait till you see the next one went popping up like babies poppin' out…**

**Of a final note, I would like to thank Divine Wolfe for beta-reading this chapter. Thanks!**


End file.
